meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordhau Forum
=Mordhau Forum= Back to Index =1 = so just found out that this game (mordhau) is gonna have dragging or feints... Wow. so i guess you want another broken shit game like chiv? ok... thats fine, because im not going to buy it. you're game is going to be dead on first day because everyone who played chiv will see this and know its broken too... i see 1 drag or feint and the game is dead. did you really think you could just make a copy of chiv and keep broken drags and feints and nobody wound know? im glad i did not go kickstarter and im glad the game is dead because devs are just ripping people off and making another broken game. ---- =2 = I have a feeling you wont post this... but I have played over 2k hrs on CDW and Mordhow was my most wanted game for a long time!!! But WTF has happened.... the feint in Mord. so so drmatic and simler exploit as a spin in CHIV.. i think almost worst.. this was one of the reasons i stoped playing and now on the rare occasions i play its only duels and a massive feint fest... if I was new to meelle games i would throw this game out and say "F" this!! I feel like im playing a damn guessing game... maybe you'll hit me maybe he wont.. here it comes.. o no it idnt he moved his body back in some weird ass position .. oh wait no hes stabing me....?? Get rid of the rediculas and unreal feint system every vet backer loves and your game will kick ass... keep it and your shit will be no fun for the other half million that want to play.. and "F" you about my spelling you suck ---- =3 = Shit man. I'm sorry that ruins the immersion for you. I mean personally, the fact that we have the ability to make 10th - what 16th or so century men at arms/knights whatever kinda sucks out any sembelance of realism in that manner for me. But that's not what I'm focused on. And like fries said the premise is mercenaries and there's no ties to reality hesides the weapons and armor. Skimpy armor just looks silly in any context to me. Like it would prevent you from being bludgeoned or run through how?? Women on the battlefield.. I dunno man I'm not a historian. I believe you're probs on point with the general consensus as to what roles they may have predominantly played... But again videobgames man. Like I'm attached to the idea of having a third mode for weapons cause medieval weapons were pretty versitile and the most obvious (2) ways to use them were not nearly the only ways to use them. That not being a feature of the game doesn't ruin the concept of the game for me however. I just think mode swap times being speed up and being able to use 3 nodes for weapons sounds sick and it's a bummer it won't be officially supported. But meh the games still gunna fuckin rule. ---- =4 = If I'm gonna be totally honest I was shocked at the LACK of reasons for me to fly off the handle in the chat when I was active on the servers ( I promise i do not go looking for it, I just expect it cause pub chiv experiencee). And the forums isn't littered with it EVERYWHERE. So hopefully the community takes that as a compliment. Like I understand there are plenty of good dudes and maybe even ladies here and I'm crossing my fingers they keep on showing g up. I just don't like me very much and socializing sux and is tiresome. It's just easier to not do it. However once I get rollin with something you guys get stuck w posts like this. Which I'll be honest I wouldn't fucking read hah cause who wants a headache? ---- =5 = Yes cuz dodge jump firepot spawn and anine leap with broken range and animation and backwards maul ballerinas with onehit kill reverse overheads and high armor/health is balanced to Honestly archer takes the most skill in chiv, though im betting combat will have higher skill cieling in mordhau even without the retarded exploits ---- =6 = I don’t know about the rest of the gamers out there... but you guys lost me a long time ago. gameplay looks clunkier than it did on day 1. Ive voiced concerns on these forums before and got suspended for having a thread of logic to what i was saying (maybe thats just an opinion)... It looks like a gross hybrid between Chiv and Mount and Blade that leans more twards Mount and Blade by way of controls... we can all agree playing mount and blade was great till you swung your sword and you were suddenly walking through tar. . . its uppsetting and appalling that you guys adked for 80 thousand dollars and promised a certain release date... you guys got triple that and then some... it should have come out quicker. instead (and i totaly get it) you got a gold mine to work with and decided to make a better game than initialy thought up. now its not even the game i was excited about. again, just my thoughts: you died in development. ps: im happy for your little team. you guys made alot of money off these dummies. ---- =7 = Ulk, no. The crossbow should do much less damage than the longbow realistically. A crossbow can only transfer about 1/2-1/3rd of the draw weight into the arrow because of how short the time frame to accelerate the arrow is. So, best case scenario on a crossbow of the size depicted in mordhau, let's assume it's 150lbs to draw, and let's assume it has a longer release distance than other crossbows, so it transfers about half the draw weight, that means the arrow has 75 pounds of force transferred into it. A 150lbs longbow would transfer every last pound into the arrow, because of how much more time the bowstring has to accelerate the arrow. That is given the best case scenario, as well. Worst case scenario, the crossbow has a draw weight of 100lbs, and it has a short release, so you only get 33lbs out of it. ---- =8 = I love the new dialogue and all but this sound design can absolutely be better considering the present day recording capabilities, can we get it less "chivalry" and more "battlefield" because I want to have an immersive grim "This is war, and people are dying and suffering left and right, it's hazy, gritty, gruesome, and overwhelming" not a nasally "HEYAH! AWAY WITH THEE VILE BEGGAR!" Mount & Blade esque sounding village fool of a bastard coming out of the woodwork just to tell me his combat skills are indeed superior to mine. I wanna hear blood curdling screams and heavy roaring hollars from each character. I want to feel afraid of entering the fight with multiple people in the pit. I want to be able to be so afraid of losing a bout that it forces me to get good and get that adrenaline rush from the rhythm of the fight because I'm so IKEA memory foam couch embedded in the moment of the game that I forget I'm playing a video game because that's what level of potential this game has and I pray that before you officially release it you nail the audio down pat. Though this may not be your intention, this is what I as a consumer of your product beg for. I wasn't able to back this game on kickstarter back then, but if I could just to taste the alpha and updates I'm seeing in these videos, I would now. ---- =9 = It occurs to me there could be a secondary purpose to this tactic other than the potential for distraction/injury from the throwing of the pommel itself. The pommel is a wide heavy implement at the bottom of the handle. The weight probably helps with bashing people in the head for blunt force injury when you are grappling at close range in a half-sword grip and don't have the space required to stab with the tip or due large slashes with the side. However... a wide pommel wouldn't be able to fit into chinks in the armor. But... with the pommel removed, you're left with a the narrow bolt the pommel was screwed onto. That narrow piece could fit into places that a wide pommel could not... It's not as narrow and sharp as the tip of your sword, of course, but you can't stab with that in grappling range... but you COULD stab with the unpommeled handle once the pommel is removed, with greater likelihood of getting through chinks in the armor, or maybe even prying them open. Of course there would be disadvantages to fighting pommel-less to keep in mind. I believe a pommel is important for the hand furthest from the hilt, in pulling the sword down and toward you during slashes. If you are pulling your sword and the sword caught on something, your hands might keep going and slide off the bottom of the handle without a pommel to stop them! It would also be important if you had thrust a sword into an enemy and needed to pull it out, particularly if there was gore flying about and your hands/handle got slipper. Having a pommel below your pinky to stop sliding would be really important. This is much more a concern for mass battles though, not a 1 on 1 duel where by the time there's gore flying about and you're pulling the sword out of a wound, you've already won and can go wash up. It's a concern for facing successive components after having hacked up previous ones. Pommels are more disposable in duels than they are in mass combat. ---- =10 = If you do want a science dick measuring contest I'm more than willing to flip my science dick out. Shall I derive E=mc^2 for you from scratch? Shall I demonstrate line by line why we know that energy conservation MUST be true if the laws of physics are constant over time? Shall I show you how we know the approximate size of a hydrogen atom? ---- =11 = Maybe if Crush did his job instead of protecting Giru we wouldn't have the same problems that he said he was fixing more than a year ago. By this point I truly believe that this is just Crush's way of balancing things. After all, there has been no incentive to make anything other than feints, delays and accels viable options. Of course with such a limited palette of combat options, one or all of these have to be absurdely powerful in order to maintain a high skill ceiling. We have constantly seen either patches where something is blatantly unreadable (accels, stab feints, foot drags), or the combat is stale. How about, make direction relevant, maybe try out the AP clash thing I proposed in a different thread along with current riposte armour so that direction emphasis doesn't ruin 1vX, and for the love of god increase stab releases. Why are they still so overnerfed? It's not like stab delays are useful in any situation right now. Or maybe add a new mechanic. I'm not talking about gimmicks, I'm saying something that actually adds depth to the combat. Maybe unique attacks for different weapons. Polearms get a quick, short shove with the butt end. Billhook, halberd and axes hook you with negative knockback. One-handers throw a quick, short punch. Swords could get a false edge cut with a cool new tracer, maybe it's an inbetween of a stab and a slash, so you can use it to get behind parries. Spear gets a quicker but less powerful stab. If there were more combat options other than the same 3 moves, we wouldn't need unreadable stuff to have stronger offense than defence, and devs could make stuff properly readable without risking a bland meta. ---- =12 = Lol at all the people raging over archers. Here's how to solve the archer problem Pick up a bow yourself and git gud. I'm sure you're all fine with figuring out how to counter all sorts of melee opponents but you're too damn stubborn to learn how to kill a decent archer? Pick up a fucking bow and shoot him back. ---- =13 = OH there is dragging ? i was thinking about go to this game because tons of shit exploit in chivary but it turns out they want take this shit exploit in their game and used scam kickstarer ---- =14 = A well designed game fits together perfectly like a puzzle. Each system interacting to balance out the rest. In Mordhau we have a bunch of noticeably individually developed systems that use contrived arbitrary rules to crudely stick them together to make a disappointingly artificial feeling gameworld, that despite all the immersion breaking sacrafices, is barely functional as a combat system anyway. ---- =15 = Archers were never overpowered in Chivarly, and they certainly aren't overpowered in this game. People just got extremely upset when they died to one - which is understandable sometimes, but that feeling of being upset never actually translated into overall game play balance. Archers would have a higher k/d ratio when good than most other players, but that didn't mean they were contributing more to their team (again: main mode is about doing an objective, not about staying alive longer and getting more kill-shots). Mordhau has more ways than ever to deal with archers, too. The improved variety of throwing weapons, the ability to deflect arrows fired at you with a melee weapon, and also the fact that apparently there is a perk in the game to make anyone using a bow against you magically take extra damage if you shoot at them. The last one being a wholly unnecessary perk that is so absurdly overpowered versus archers that all archers wanting to contribute currently need to pick it and then just have archer vs archer duels all the time, but that's beside the point and a discussion for another time. Add tower shield groups into the mix and having ten archers shooting at your team at once didn't matter I mostly played Chivalry later on with servers that had no archer limit, and those servers had vastly more enjoyable game play in my view than the servers with archer limits. ---- =16 = Get the fuck outa here kid, are you legit this sensible? I hope the devs aren't, as I stated time and time again I love this game and I want it to succeed. What the fuck would be the point in me doing what you say I'm doing? What could I possibly get from it? You clearly has nothing to contribute on this subject, why are you still posting here? ---- =17 = Now, I feel kind of bad for what I'm going to say next and I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it. Stouty, in the video description you said that you went 150-0 and that you kept a "clean sheet". This is almost true and I say "almost" because each time you died you were leaving the server and immediately rejoined to erase your deaths from the scoreboard. I found it weird then, but when I saw the video you uploaded I understood why you did it. I recall seeing you dying sometimes, leaving server and rejoining right after. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. The last thing I want is to falsely accuse you. Maybe the other guys that were on the server can shed some light on this. If I'm wrong and I misjudged you I am truly sorry. I've seen that some people tried to roast you after my post. I'm not happy about that and it surely wasn't my intention to start some drama. I believe you are more than capable to achieve a 30-0 (depending on the players ofc) and the video shows that. You are top tier and no one can take that away from you. It's just that I got the impression that it didn't work on the first tries. You say that the video is not a real claim to fame because the players weren't particularly difficult (ez). I agree that it shouldn't be, but I think it kind of is. I maybe got the wrong impression, but judging by the title and description it shows intention for self-promotion or bragging. This pushed me to talk about the fake scoreboard thing. Because I got the idea that the vid was cherry-picked to give the false impression of the clean sheet. ---- =18 = I have been a top competitive gamer on an uncountable number of high skill games and I will say this: there are always toxic players who try to bully and belittle others. They exist everywhere and they always will. What I will say now is that I have never come across someone as toxic, vile, intolerant, childish, puny, belligerent, hateful, and as disgusting as GIRU GIRU. I have been monitoring these forums, and this game, for quite some time and I must say that this spawn of the devil is doing nothing short of killing the community. Why is he doing this? Because he probably has no balls and has to lash out at people who are doing no harm to him or anyone else. ---- =19 = Developers decision ruined shields. Now they continue the same with archery. Both based under the influence of few whining 2h elitists. ---- =20 = I actually think this would be as cool as, if not cooler than the OP. You know that annoying guy that runs around naked and delays the end of a skirmish? Have all your buddies form a shield wall with your tower shields and watch as he slams into them and is blocked off from the other side of the map ---- =21 = I think responsible developer/person incharge for shield NERF change should be ashamed listening those few always crying veterans who want shields nerfed so drastically they become basically absent. Because in all honesty stop with the idiotic pretence - you don't want shields in game, you don't want anything in the way potentially stopping ridiculously long and silly fast 2h weapons! ---- =22 = Although i want to bring another issue up, what ive noticed with people who "overuse" feints and morphs is that their overall weapon accuracy is fairly low. its almost as if they arent in control of themselves and are just button mashing. Im fine with the devs wanting to reward aggression. but i believe a passive playstyle is just another way of saying "controlled aggression" while many associate the word with "turtling" or "stamina war".